Asche von Vizima
Überblick * Hauptquest im Epilog * Ort: Vizima * Auftraggeber: Niemand, Geralt erhält die Quest automatisch * Belohnung: 8.000 Orens und (nicht bekannt) Erfahrungspunkte * Zusammenhang mit der Quest: keine Mit dieser Quest beginnt der Epilog. Geralt findet sich am Eingang des Tempelbezirks von Vizima wieder. Je nachdem, für welchen Weg er sich entschieden hat, wird er entweder von Yaevinn, Siegfried oder Triss begleitet. Der grundsätzliche Verlauf der Quest ist in allen drei Fällen ähnlich. Ablauf Nach dem Kampf gegen Azar Javed muss Geralt König Foltest die Nachricht vom Verrat des Großmeisters Jacques de Aldersberg überbringen. Foltest hält sich am Eingang des brennenden Tempelbezirks auf, wo er mit König Radovid über eine Allianz zwischen Temerien und Redanien verhandelt. Foltest beauftragt Geralt, sich um das Problem de Aldersberg zu kümmern - er will Ruhe in seiner Stadt, und das möglichst schnell. Als Belohnung bietet er nach einigem Hin und Her 8000 Orons (10000 abzüglich Einkommenssteuer). Am Eingang des Tempelbezirks trifft Geralt auch wieder auf Rittersporn, der diese historischen Ereignisse aus nächster Nähe verfolgt und sie genauestens für die Nachwelt dokumentiert - natürlich unter Anwendung kleinerer künstlerischer Freiheiten. Auf dem Weg zum Ordenskloster trifft Geralt auf einige alte Bekannte sowie auf Scharen von mutierten Monstern. Teilweise muss er seinen Weg unterirdisch fortsetzen (er hat die Kanalisation ja so sehr vermisst...) In den Tiefen der Kanalisation, im Zeuglnest, muss er sich an einem Zeugl vorbeikämpfen, ein harter Gegner, aus dessen Leiche er eine Zutat für den mutagenen Trank Zeugl Lebenskraft entnehmen kann. Vor den Toren des Klosters trifft Geralt erneut auf einen Trupp Mutanten und große Brüder. Im Verlauf des Kampfes wird Geralts Begleiter verwundet, so dass Geralt den Weg ins Innere des Klosters allein antreten muss. Im Kloster versuchen zwei Ritter, den Hexer aufzuhalten - natürlich vergeblich. An der Feuerstelle im Eingangsraum kann Geralt noch einmal meditieren, bevor er dem Großmeister gegenübertritt und so den Showdown einläutet. Mit dem Betreten des Innenraums ist die Quest abgeschlossen. Hinweise: * Das Treffen mit Rittersporn ist die letzte Gelegenheit, auf Geralts Lager zuzugreifen. Er sollte unbedingt alles, was er nicht braucht, dort lassen, und dafür ein paar zusätzliche Alchemiezutaten einpacken. Geralt wird kurz vor dem Showdown noch Gelegenheit haben, zu mediteren, um neue Tränke zu brauen. * Schmuck, Edelsteine oder Kleidungsstücke braucht Geralt im Epilog nicht und kann nichts davon verkaufen. Diese Gegenstände können daher im Lager bleiben. * Wenn Geralt sich für den neutralen Weg entschieden hat, begegnet er unterwegs nacheinander Siegfried und Yaevinn. Er kann beide töten, oder mit ihnen reden und sie überzeugen, dass die Gewalt ein Ende haben muss. Hat er sich dagegen für die Scoia'tael oder den Orden entschieden, trifft er unterwegs auf den Anführer der jeweils anderen Seite und muss diesen töten - in diesem Fall gibt es keine Möglichkeit, die Sache friedlich zu lösen. * Im sicheren Haus begegnet Geralt unter anderem der jungen Novizin von St. Majoran wieder, die ihm erzählt, was aus Carmen und Vincent geworden ist. Hier kann Geralt auch erfahren, wer Carmen wirklich ist. Er triff in dem Haus weitere Bekannte wieder, die er im Laufe des Spiels kennen gelernt hat. Kategorie:The Witcher Quests cs:Popel Wyzimy en:The Ashes of Vizima es:Las cenizas de Wyzima fr:Les Cendres de Wyzima it:Le ceneri di Vizima pl:Popioły Wyzimy ru:Пепел Вызимы